


time is a virtue.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [3]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, International Fanworks Day 2021, Light Angst, Lowercase, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: animal should really go to bed soon.
Series: Saccharine Syringe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	time is a virtue.

it's 4:29 a.m, and oh, god, this is the part where the sleep deprivation kicks in. at the very least animal's body lets him get the last image onto the pin board before his legs stop being useful. he falls to his knees. 

a bit of wind leaves him at the sudden motion, but it's not new. he's had this happen before when he stays up a bit too late than what his body's ready for. he manages to get against the wall, but the room is hazy, and he just wants to sleep.

but… he can't, no, no. there's no sleep. sleep is an escape and escape is cowardly and being cowardly means that he might not figure it out. being cowardly means falling asleep and dwayne never being proven innocent and that little butterfly bastard slipping between his fingers again--

he takes in a breath. animal slumps against the wall, trying too hard to keep his eyes wide open. how many days? he never likes counting them. maybe him feel unproductive. or tired, either or. both were bad.

a moment's rest. and then doctor hea- _animal_ was back on his feet, giving one yawn before getting to work on the next connections the photo had.


End file.
